leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ViciousWombat/Phobos
Phobos, the Enraged Zealot is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities % bonus attack damage}} based off AD. }} for 50% that decays over 2 seconds. Enemies hit by the outer half of the cone are instead . |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=65 |costtype=mana |range=700 }} enemies by 60% for 1 second where she lands. |description2=If Phobos is walking towards her, or facing Aretha, he gains and 25% increased movement speed for 5 second. Phobos can pick up Aretha to reduce the cooldown by the remaining duration. |icon2=Death Surge.png |description2=While Aretha's Outrage is in effect, Phobos is unable to cast either Aretha's Might and Aretha's Punishment. |leveling= |leveling2= %|attack speed}} |cooldown=12 |cost= |costtype=mana |range= | | | }} |speed=1400 }} |range= |cooldown= |cost=50 |costtype=mana }} that champion into Phobos. |description2=While Aretha's Punishment is in effect, Phobos is unable to cast either Aretha's Might and Aretha's Outrage. |leveling= |leveling2= |range=1500 |speed= | }} |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=mana }} Background Phobos was born into a cult. He wasn’t an only child though, he had a very spunky and wonderful older sister that was always looking out for him. Aretha was taught at an early age to be able to wield weapons, becoming a natural in combat. She was taught this so that in the next life, under their god, that she would be able to fight for him perfectly. Soon after Phobos was born, raiders attacked her tribe, killing their parents, and many others. Phobos was never the strongest warrior, even though he was massive in size, he had poor hand eye coordination that did not allow for him to handle weapons as easily as his sister. He looked up at her with admiration. As they traveled from town to town with their tribe, people would ridicule them for what they had believed in. This scared Phobos, in fear that another group would attack them, taking his sister from him. As they both aged and grew up Phobos grew into a behemoth of a human, still unable to wield weapons, he simply used his fists when necessary. The group praised Mordekaiser for being able to unite the land under his just and extreme power. They scoured the land searching for their kings skull, to once again resurrect the king that had ruled their land. Their family had once helped command Mordekaiser's once great armies, but as time passed, their lineage prestige had dwindled. Phobos and Aretha, his sister, had recently crossed the seas into Bilgewater with some recent clues of a man long ago traveling through here with a demonic skull. Now Runeterra is known for many weird oddities, but, there was something special about this skull. There were rumors of it moving on its own from time to time, and laughing maniacally. Phobos and Aretha knew that they were on the right path. Their heritage would live on to be great names, that would echo throughout the ages once again. As they descended into Bilgewater, people sneered at them more than usual, they saw the emblem on their cloak, linking them to the tribe. They asked around pleading with people if they knew the legend of the thief. All knew of it, but none would expand on the information. Eventually as if ( word ) from the gods, they found a man who says he knew more, and would tell them later. Phobos and Aretha were pleased with this. They went to a smither to use the rest of their money to purchase a new suit of armor for Mordekaiser and a new weapon, a gigantic war hammer. As they traveled to the man's house, with Phobos having all the items in the bag. Some thugs of Bilgewater started attacking relentlessly. Aretha was able to handle herself well, being able to disarm them with ease, but Phobos kept taking hit after hit, until Aretha told for him to run. As they raced out of the decrepit alley ways one of the men hurled a dagger towards them. It was aimed for Phobos’ lower spine, but Aretha was able to protect him from it, by taking it into her upper chest. Phobos screeched to a halt and bounded back for his sister Phobos picked her up and ran with all his might to the docks, as the whole town was now running his people out of the city with pure bloodshed. It was now just Phobos and Aretha on a boat, headed for the Blessed Isles. Aretha eventually passed from her wound once they had made it to the Blessed Isles. Phobos found the crypt for the skull of Mordekaiser, but was unable to open it. All those years, and now his sister gone, Phobos was angry. Phobos dug a grave for his sister, and buried her with tears overwhelming his eyes. But as he shoveled the final dirt onto her, the ground began to break and crack, with him falling to his knees. The green grass, turned blue and black as if the moon had taken hold forever. The trees began to creak, and all life began to vanish. Once the ground had settled the the tomb next to his sister's grave had crumbled, joy had taken over him. As he built a new altar deep in the forest, Phobos placed the skull at the head of the slab of rock, and waited for the legend of the liches to come. Several days had passed, and Phobos was starting to worry, that his life up to this point was worthless, but at the last second before Phobos thought all hope was lost, the liches came to his aide. The liches performed the ritual, and brought Mordekaiser back to life. Mordekaiser laughed as his appeared back before the liches in his blackened armor. Mordekaiser also looked to see Phobos was there. Mordekaiser killed Phobos on site, after hearing him say that he helped bring him back to life. But after dying on the shadow isles, the mist overtook him and brought him deep within the land. He awoke to himself deep in the isles next to a darkened water bed, with teal vegetation. He shook his head only to hear a clink of armor. This was the armor he had bought for, Mordekaiser, but it was not in use. Phobos was confused on the situation, he went to take off the helmet, but he couldn’t, the entire suit of armor was bound to him. He peered into the lake to see his face, but there was nothing there. The only thing that was interesting was the teal seal on his right chest plate. He heard a whisper as he let the facts start to settle, that said to go finds the hammer. Phobos traveled back to Bilgewater, and went to the man at the stand where he had bought the previous weapon. He noticed that the war hammer was back. He looked closer at the hammer and saw a dagger right next to it. The dagger had a slight crimson color to it. Phobos was filled with rage after hearing him speak, this was the man that had thrown the dagger at Aretha. Phobos reaches for the hammer, but it glides to his hand as he takes a large swings to the blacksmiths head. People came out of the woodwork with all sorts of weapons, shouting profanities and that Mordekaiser’s minions aren’t welcome. But as all the people come and throw weapons on him, he just walks away from everything with many scratched, until someone takes a sword and send it straight through his head and out the back. Phobos armor slowly healed itself after the blow to his “head.” Phobos slowly pulled the sword from his face as the people started to flee in terror. Once Phobos had taken the sword from his helm, He threw the hammer towards the man, hurling him towards the nearest wall killing him instantly. Phobos heard a voice cry out in his head, when did you become such a killer. Phobos scanned the surroundings and saw that there was no one in the vicinity, until he saw his hammer gain the same seal on his chest. He could see his sister’s apparition coming off of the hammer, as it slowly came back to him. Phobos wept in his mid to see his sister again, and to fight alongside for the glory of their master. He traveled back to the Blessed Isles with his sister in tow. Once they are in the Blessed Isles, Aretha is saddened by the isles looking horrible, but he pleased to know Mordekaiser is back. Phobos and Aretha arrive at the tomb of Mordekaiser, and see an enormous citadel now erected in place. They travel up the stairs to see the rightful king both bowing willingly before his presence. Category:Blog posts Category:Custom champions